


Feliz cumpleaños, Caroline

by Dovina



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Caroline Forbes & Stefan Salvatore Friendship, F/M, Klaus Mikaelson/ Caroline Forbes
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-30
Updated: 2014-07-30
Packaged: 2018-02-11 02:00:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2049123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dovina/pseuds/Dovina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Klaus siempre ha estado presente en los cumpleaños de Caroline, sin tener que romper la promesa que hizo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Feliz cumpleaños, Caroline

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: The vampire diaries no me pertenece, es de L. J. Smith y The CW. Solo la trama es mía.
> 
> Nota de la autora: el fragmento que aparece en cursiva es un recuerdo.

**Feliz cumpleaños, Caroline.**

 

* * *

 

 

**10 de octubre de 2017**

 

— ¡Felicidades cumpleañera!

Caroline se ve arrastrada en un nudo de brazos que la envuelven y la hacen cosquillas.

—Parad ya, por favor.— Dice casi sin aliento, feliz, sin parar de reír. — ¡Esta no es forma de felicitar a alguien que cumple veintisiete años!

Las manos paran de hacerla cosquillas y levanta la cabeza para ver a sus dos amigas sentadas en su cama, que está hecha un desastre. Elena sonríe divertida, tan joven y bella como cuando se convirtió en vampiro, la única diferencia es que se ha aclarado las puntas del cabello. Sigue igual que la propia Caroline, que tampoco ha cambiado físicamente desde que se convirtió a los diecisiete años, la forma de peinarse es lo único que sufre cambios no permanentes en su apariencia. Eso y el tatuaje que se hizo, gracias a un conjuro de Liv el cual permite que su naturaleza vampírica no lo cure. Y por otro lado está Bonnie, ella sí que aparenta su verdadera edad, signos leves que les diferencian con ellas, sin tener que recurrir a peinado como última esperanza. Después de ser el ancla y morir en el más allá, consiguieron traerla de vuelta gracias a un brujo con el que se enfrentaron al año siguiente, un nigromante. Volvió a la vida sin sus poderes, como humana, sin poder cambiar nunca de condición.

— Lo puedes ver así o como que cumples diecisiete años por décima vez.— Dice riendo la exbruja. Se levanta de la cama en la que están reunidas para ir al sofá que hay en la habitación, coge una caja de regalo pequeña, envuelta en papel celeste con una cinta blanca. Se acerca de nuevo a la cama y se lo entrega.— Esto es de nuestra parte.

La rubia lo coge ilusionada y sonríe a sus amigas.

— Muchas gracias chicas.

— Vamos, ¡ábrelo Care!— Anima Elena.

Con la ilusión que tiene en ese momento no tiene cuidado y rompe el papel. Dentro se encuentra con un marco de fotos, de madera blanca con flores detalladas en relieve. Y una foto en la que aparecen las tres. Se acuerda perfectamente del día que aparece, fue su octavo cumpleaños, un año antes de que su padre se marchara, y habían puesto un castillo hinchable en su jardín. Todos los niños iban disfrazados, y las tres habían decidido disfrazarse de princesas. Caroline era Cenicienta, Elena era Bella y Bonnie era Blancanieves. Las tres sonreían mirando a la cámara, abrazadas y manchadas en la nariz con la nata de su tarta de cumpleaños. Caroline cierra los ojos y los vuelve a abrir, parece que ha pasado una vida entera desde ese día. Mira a sus amigas y siente las primeras lágrimas en los ojos.

— Muchísimas gracias.—Dice emocionada mientras se lanza a abrazar a sus dos amigas.— Pensaba que no había fotos de ese día, al estropearse la cámara de mi madre.

— Resulta que esta foto la sacó mi madre, acuérdate de que solo llegó al final de la fiesta.— Contesta Bonnie dentro del abrazo.

— Hoy vamos a celebrarlo por todo lo alto, Care.—Dice Elena mientras se separan.— No hemos venido a San Francisco para estar encerradas en una habitación de hotel. ¡Tenemos que aprovechar mientras Bonnie pueda seguir nuestro ritmo!

— Veremos si a ti te dejan pasar a los discotecas, jovencita.— Replica bromeando la humana.

Las tres ríen, sabiendo que eso ha ocurrido más de una vez y que probablemente tengan que recurrir a sus poderes vampíricos para poder pasar.

Entre risas y con buen humor se marchan para preparar su cumpleaños, avisándola de que tiene reservado un masaje para cuando desee, y que se encontrarán a la hora de cenar.

Cuando se marchan de la habitación Caroline se estira en la cama, intentando abarcarla con sus brazos y piernas, tarea imposible dado que es tamaño _king_. Coge el marco que le acaban de regalar sus amigas y vuelve a fijar su atención en la foto. Se queda mirándola y recordando ese día, lo que ha cambiado su vida…

Llaman a la puerta, sacándola de sus pensamientos.

—Servicio de habitaciones. La señorita tiene un paquete.

— Sí, voy. Un momento por favor.

Se levanta rápidamente acercándose a la silla que hay delante del tocador en la estancia, donde anoche dejo su bata antes de irse a dormir, cansada por el jet lag. Se la pone y se echa su pelo hacia atrás. Se mira en el espejo asegurándose de que está presentable, tanto como puede teniendo en cuenta de que se acaba de levantar. Su reflejo la mira, tiene el cabello revuelto, sin peinar, la bata blanca que lleva puesta le cubre hasta medio muslo, con un escote que no revela su ropa interior. Bien.

Se acerca a la puerta y la abre. Se encuentra a un botones adolescente con un paquete de tubo. Se lo entrega, y mientras le da las gracias, nota como él le recorre el cuerpo con la mirada.

— ¿Algo más?— Pregunta divertida poniendo una mano en la cadera, mirándole con firmeza.

— No, nada señorita. Si desea algo estoy a su servicio. —Contesta él avergonzado mientras se apresura a marcharse.

Caroline le sigue con la mirada hasta que le ve coger el ascensor. Se adentra de nuevo en su cuarto. Se acerca a la cama y se sienta en el borde de ella mirando el paquete. Tiene una fina envoltura de seda y una tarjeta. Antes de leerla sabe perfectamente quién le envía el regalo.

_Feliz cumpleaños, amor._

Siempre la misma dedicatoria, siempre el mismo regalo, siempre la misma persona. Desde luego no puede decir que el híbrido original tenga mala memoria, no ha olvidado de ninguno de sus cumpleaños.

Abre el paquete para ver el nuevo dibujo que le ha enviado. Es un paisaje de noche en el que aparece una gran mansión al fondo, de estilo regencia. La precede un gran lago, rodeado de jardines llenos de flores. En el borde del lago se encuentra una figura, de una mujer blanca con cabello rubio, con un recogió y vestida con un precioso vestido largo verde.

Absorbe todos los detalles del dibujo, sabiendo lo que significa. Al principio no lo entendía, por qué le mandaba dibujos, en los que siempre salía ella en diferentes lugares. Con diferentes técnicas y estilos, la situó en París, Roma… Ahora tocaba algún lugar en Inglaterra. Y siempre está ella sola.

Se levanta dejando el dibujo en la cama y se acerca al balcón de su habitación. Disfrutando del sol en su piel,  viendo el Golden Gate a lo lejos, mientras sigue reflexionando sobre el regalo de Klaus. Recuerda aquel día, aquella tarde en el bosque…

 

_— Tengo planes, un futuro, cosas que quiero. Y ninguna de esas cosas te involucra a ti, ¿vale? Ninguna de ellas— Le comenzó diciendo a Klaus, en aquel bosque de Mystic Falls. Estaba enfadada. Klaus se había presentado en el pueblo sin avisar, solo para deleitarse con la muerte de Katherine. Algo que dejó de hacer por ella, recuerda. Pero estaba cabreada, después de marcharse por meses a Nueva Orleans, de prácticamente no comunicarse, le pide que le diera la misma oportunidad que le dio a Tyler de elegir._

_—Ya veo.— Intentó decir el, asintiendo con la cabeza, con una mirada de dolor en sus ojos._

_—No.—Le interrumpió ella.— No lo haces. Porque: sí, cubro nuestra conexión con hostilidad; porque sí, me odio a mi misma por la verdad. Así que si prometes marcharte, como has dicho, y nunca volver. Enconches sí, seré sincera contigo… sobre lo que quiero.— Está agitada y lo sabe, está haciendo lo que muchas veces imaginó y temió, pero no hay anda que la retenga. Es un momento y lo sabe._

_Klaus la mira fijamente, antes de contestarla coge aire._

_— Me marcharé y nunca volveré.— La dice acercándose a ella, sin parar de mirarla a los ojos.— Lo prometo.— Jura con una leve sonrisa._

_Ella permanece en silencio, mirándole, analizando sus palabras. Pensando si creerle o no. Es un error y lo sabe. Pero él lo ha prometido. Es ahora o nunca. Caroline siempre ha conseguido lo que ha querido, aunque esté mal._

_Se decide acercándose a él, mirando sus labios carnosos. Se quedan apenas a cinco centímetros de distancia, vuelve a mirarle a los ojos antes de bajar de nuevo su mirada a los labios._

_—Bien._

_Corta la distancia que les separa lanzándose a sus labios, cogiendo su cuello con las manos, besándole como sus pensamientos más oscuros querían. Después del primer pero intenso beso el sonríe abiertamente y ella lo hace de regreso. Feliz. Les quedaba toda la tarde por delante para dar rienda suelta a esa atracción que les llevaba tanto tiempo consumiendo._

 

Esa fue la última vez que se vieron, han pasado seis años desde aquel encuentro. Klaus ha mantenido durante ese tiempo su promesa, nunca volvió. Los dibujos son todos los lugares que le quiso, y probablemente quiere, mostrar. Al no hacerlo en persona, es su única forma.

— Un dólar por tus pensamientos.— Le dice una voz en su oído.

Caroline grita y da un brinco asustada, mirando a Stefan que está parado a su lado riéndose divertido. Ella le golpea con la mano abierta en un brazo.

— ¡Me has dado un susto de muerte!— Le recrimina, aún siente el susto en el cuerpo.—¡Para ya de reírte! No tiene gracia, Stefan. — Le dice mientras le vuelva a pegar.

— He llamado a la puerta y no contestabas, como te oía dentro he entrado y te he visto aquí. Estabas concentrada en tus pensamientos. No es mi culpa que la edad te afecte tanto.— Bromea divertido.— ¿Pensabas en Klaus?

La pregunta la pilla desprevenida por un momento y siente el impulso de mentir, de ocultarlo. Pero es Stefan, el único que conoce su secreto: echa de menos a Klaus. A pesar de todos estos años no ha sido capaz de contárselo a sus amigas, sabe que no lo comprenderían porque lo siguen odiando. Menos Stefan, fue su amigo en otro tiempo y ha visto cosas buenas en él que los otros no.

—Sí, esta vez me ha enseñado una mansión inglesa.

— Lo he visto.—Dice él dirigiendo la mirada al dibujo que hay encima de la cama.

— ¿Crees que hace poco habrá estado allí?

Stefan la mira atentamente, y Caroline siente que puede leerla como un libro abierto.— Tal vez. ¿No crees que ya va siendo hora de qué le veas o hables con él? Al menos para darle las gracias por todos esos regalos de cumpleaños.

— No, no, no.— Replica negando con la cabeza.— No tiene ninguna obligación de hacerlo. Y yo estoy bien, tranquila. Hace años que no tenemos que enfrentarnos a todo ser que se nos cruza por el camino. Además con su tiranía y una hija, tiene suficientes cosas de las que estar pendiente.

Caroline entra de nuevo al cuarto, guardando el dibujo en el tubo que venía envuelto. Nunca ha querido reconocer, ni siquiera ante Stefan, lo que sintió cuando se supo que Klaus iba a ser padre y que la madre del bebé era Hayley… Sintió ganas de ir a Nueva Orleans para romperle el cuello. No estaban juntos, eso siempre lo había sabido, pero le dolió el saber que no era la única en ese momento, a pesar de que no tenía derecho a reprochar nada pues ella lo había querido así. Cuando se enteró de que Elijah y Hayley estaban juntos, que solo había pasado una noche con Klaus se le pasaron las ganas de matarle pero… Seguía teniendo una hija, alguien a quien velar, algo que Caroline nunca podría tener, aunque se decía a sí misma que no hubiera sido una buena madre. Por es mejor que sea un recuerdo lejano, excitante, y lleno de emociones. Del que se acuerda de vez en cuando, sin inmiscuirse en su vida.

Sacude la cabeza, queriendo apartar todos esos pensamientos. Mira a Stefan que se acerca a ella para darla un abrazo, sin decir nada, no hace falta. Cuando se separan la sonríe.

— Bueno señorita Forbes, le anuncio que seré el encargado de hacerle compañía toda la tarde.

— Genial. ¿Sabes que tengo reservado un masaje?

— Por supuesto, ¿quién crees que lo pagó?

Se ríen juntos y deciden que empezarán la mañana con un buen masaje. Después de eso su amigo le da su regalo de cumpleaños, una tarde entera de compras financiada por él. Caroline literalmente salta de entusiasmo. Hay momentos en los que se arrepiente de su decisión, pues la rubia es un tornado que no para. Y no solo compran cosas para ella, también para él. Ella adora vestir a la gente y hoy no se la puede negar nada.

 Cuando terminan de recorrer una infinidad de tiendas deciden volver al hotel, para descansar un poco y tomar algo de sangre para recuperar fuerzas y aplacar la sed. Suben a la habitación de la chica y mientras revisan las compras, Caroline le muestra a Stefan todas las opciones de atuendo de esa noche. Llaman a la puerta y la vampira va a abrir, mientras sigue debatiendo sobre qué color utilizar para la cena.

— ¡Felicidades Care!— La felicita Matt cuando abre la puerta, es alzada por la cintura mientras  da vueltas.

— ¡Matt! Pensaba que estabas en Mystic Falls— Dice sorprendida mientras abraza a su amigo.

— ¿Y perderme tu cumpleaños en San Francisco? Ni hablar.— Responde mientras la baja. De todos sus amigos es a él al que se le nota más el paso de los años, y no le sientan nada mal. Le dan un aire de madurito sexy que es irresistible. Lo vuelve a abrazar mientras sonríe, va a ser el mejor cumpleaños de su vida. Con todos sus amigos juntos.

Al terminar el abrazo, Stefan se acerca a saludar al recién llegado.

— Has llegado en buen momento Matty. Necesito una segunda opinión sobre qué ponerme está noche.— Le anuncia mientras se dirige de nuevo a la ropa que ha seleccionado para enseñárselos.

— No hace falta, a ti todo te queda bien.

— Sí, pero hay cosas que me quedan mejor.

— No te vas a librar, lleva así un buen rato. Por lo menos no has tenido que estar comprando con ella toda la tarde.— Comenta Stefan en voz baja a su amigo, mientras vuelve a su posición en el sofá.

— Te he oído Stefan— Se gira colocando los brazos en jarras.

Matt carraspea, ocultando la risa que le entra al ver la dinámica de estos dos. — Bueno cumpleañera, creo que es el momento perfecto para que abras tu regalo.

— No tenías por qué, Matt.— Dice Caroline mientras recibe una bolsa de su amigo. Se sienta emocionada mientras abre el paquete que contiene. Dentro se encuentra una cajita con unos preciosos pendientes alargados de cristal y detalles azules. — Me encantan, son bellísimos. Muchísimas gracias. —Vuelve a abrazarle y corre al espejo de su tocador para ponerse los pendientes y ver cómo le quedan.

— Los estreno esta noche, y sé perfectamente con qué.— Les dice mientras sonríe encantada.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Al acercarse la hora acordada para ir a cenar, Stefan y Matt se van al cuarto del vampiro para ducharse y vestirse, mientras la dejan a ella prepararse. No tarda mucho en bañarse y arreglarse, lleva el pelo suelto, con unas ondas y el maquillaje es sencillo. El vestido que escoge lo ha comprado por la tarde con Stefan, es azul petróleo con el escote en forma de corazón y sin tirantes, le llega hasta medio muslo. El toque final son los pendientes de Matt. Sonríe satisfecha con el resultado y baja hasta el hall del hotel que es donde han quedado.

Por el momento solo han bajado los chicos, y al cabo de un rato aparece Bonnie. Le dicen que van a ir a cenar a un restaurante de comida italiana y después tienen una reserva en una de las mejores discotecas de la ciudad. Mientras lo hablan llega Elena, acompañada por Damon. El moreno la felicita mientras se ponen en marcha rumbo al restaurante.

Se montan en una limusina, que les hará el servicio de transporte esa noche, cortesía de Damon. Caroline no deja de apreciarlo, pues pese a que ellos siguen sin llevarse del todo bien, y la rubia no pierde la esperanza de que Elena recapacite y vuelva con Stefan, con el paso de los años se ha ido resignando poco a poco. Ver a Elena tan feliz, es lo que ha ayudado. Cuando consiguieron resucitar a Bonnie, también lo consiguieron con Damon, que volvió como humano, pero él consiguió volver a ser un vampiro para estar por toda la eternidad junto a su amada.

Se lo pasan genial en el restaurante, aunque los que más lo disfrutan son Bonnie y Matt. Los vampiros se dedican más a beber y tocan poco sus sabrosos platos. Cuando llegan a la discoteca, Caroline sabe que está achispada, todo le hace gracia y le divierte.

Como predijo Bonnie, y sin tener poderes, el portero de la discoteca mira con desconfianza la supuesta edad de Elena y Caroline, por lo que tienen que recurrir a sus habilidades vampíricas.

Después de las burlas de Bonnie, entran en el reservado. Está en la última planta de la discoteca, el suelo es de cristal oscuro de forma que los ocupantes pueden observar a través de él la discoteca, pero desde el piso de abajo no se ve a través de él. Es puro lujo para la fiesta. En la mesa está una botella de champán, con una tarjeta en la que le desean feliz cumpleaños.

— Muchas gracias a todos. Es una noche genial. ¡Os quiero!— Dice con los ojos rojos, sabiendo que va  a ser una noche inolvidable.— ¿A qué esperáis? ¡Abrazo grupal!— Riendo, extiende los brazos para abarcarlos a todos, sus amigos le devuelven el abrazo divertidos. Contentos por estar juntos celebrando.

— Voy a necesitar alcohol más fuerte que champán para olvidar este momento.— Comenta Damon. Elena le da un leve codazo en el costado como reproche. — Ouch. Eso ha dolido.

— Cállate Damon. Y brindemos por la cumpleañera.— Propone Stefan. Cada uno coge su copa, mientras descorchan el champán.

— ¡Por Caroline!

— ¡Por blondie!

Brindan, y a esa copa le siguen otras. Stefan y Damon dejan pronto el champán por el whisky. Todos bailan, beben, ríen… El tiempo pasa volando, llega un momento el que Elena y Damon bailan muy acaramelados en la pista de baile, y Stefan está sentado en uno de los sofás bebiendo con Matt, cansado de tanto bailar. Mientras Caroline sigue contoneándose con Bonnie, bailando como si no hubiera mañana, ajenas a las miradas que atraen de chicos y chicas, deseantes de pasar una noche con ellas. Cuando la música que empieza a sonar es electrónica deciden descansar y van a sentarse junto a sus amigos.

— Chicas, le estaba diciendo a Stefan que tenéis que venir a Mystic Falls a conocer a Kate. — Kate es la novia de Matt, llevan juntos poco más de tres meses pero cuando habla de ella parece que fuera adolescente otra vez, enamorado hasta la médula.

—- ¿No va a ser el mes que viene la exposición en la que participa? — Pregunta Bonnie, que ya la conoce.

Matt asiente entusiasmado.

— Es genial, ya la veréis.

— ¿De qué es la exposición? — Pregunta la rubia intrigada, mientras le da un sorbo a su copa.

— De arte.

— ¿Es pintora?

— Sí, aunque ella se define prefiere decir que es artista. No solo pinta, también baila, actúa… Le gusta hacer de todo un poco.

Pintora… ¿Klaus habrá participado en alguna exposición? Desde luego talento y experiencia no le faltan, mil años de práctica es algo con lo que nadie puede contar. Como siempre que le mencionan el arte, ella piensa en el rubio. Desconecta de la conversación, y recuerda la obra de arte que tiene en la habitación del hotel, su regalo de cumpleaños. ¿Alguna vez volverá a verle de nuevo? ¿Seguirá cumpliendo su promesa? A veces no sabe qué pensar de él, si desea verlo, aunque sea por un instante…

— Caroline.— La llama Stefan interrumpiendo sus pensamientos.

Ella da un respingo y lo mira. De nuevo la ha cazado pensando en el original. Se muerde el labio y rehúye su mirada para no tener que decirle en qué estaba pensando.

— Voy a ir a bailar un poco más.— Anuncia levantándose. Beber y pensar en Klaus no puede ser buena combinación, es mejor bailar y no pensar.

Stefan se levanta para ir con ella a la pista. Se mezclan con la gente y bailan siguiendo el ritmo de la música, aunque a veces se sienten un poco ridículos porque hay partes que son imposibles de bailar, así que se dedican a hacer el tonto mientras ríen.

— Vamos a la terraza, necesito tomar el aire.— Le dice Stefan pasadas unas canciones. Ella asiente mientras suben arriba del todo, donde está su reservado, al lado hay una terraza exclusiva para sus ocupantes.

Al llegar, sienten como una ola de viento frío les golpea. Es agradable el contraste comparado con el calor que hace dentro del local. La rubia cierra los ojos disfrutando de esa sensación.

— Feliz cumpleaños, amor.

“No puede ser” piensa. Esa voz, ese acento. _Amor_. Solo hay una persona en el mundo que la llama así. Sorprendida abre los ojos.

Y allí está él.

Klaus Mikaelson, el vampiro-híbrido original. Su deseo más oscuro. Está apoyado con pose relajada sobre la barandilla de la terraza con la luna llena de fondo, mirándola con intensidad con esos ojos azules que la recorren lentamente, memorizándola. Lleva puesta una camiseta negra en forma de pico, cubierta por una cazadora negra. Los pantalones son unos vaqueros oscuros que realzan su aura de perversión. Y como guinda se ha puesto un collar con una cruz que tantas veces le vio llevar hace años. En otras palabras, sigue tan atractivo como recuerda.

— ¿Te ha comido la lengua el gato, amor?— Sonríe ampliamente mientras lo dice. Sabe perfectamente la reacción que ha causado en ella, y se regodea en ello. Es consciente de que se lo ha comido con los ojos, igual que ha hecho él con ella.

— No me llames así.— Es lo primero que se le ocurre decir a la chica, actúa cruzándose de brazos y lanzándole una mirada de enojo.— ¿Dónde está Stefan? ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Por qué estás aquí?

— Veo que tu lengua sigue ahí, tan viva como recuerdo.

— Cállate.

Él lo hace. Sigue mirándola con una sonrisilla en los labios y se acerca. A cada paso que da él, es un paso que retrocede ella.

— Está bien, para.

— Te has vuelto muy mandona, más de lo que eras antes, y ya es decir.— A pesar de todo le hace caso. Caroline no le responde mientras le sigue mirando molesta. Gira la cabeza para observar que están solos. — Stefan no está. No lo busques.

— Traidor…

— Él solo quiere que seas feliz, Caroline.

— Pues entonces no debería dejarme sola contigo. No sé ni por qué sigo aquí. Mejor me voy dentro con mis amigos. — Dice sin contestar a lo que le dice, dándose la vuelta para marcharse, pero de nuevo sus acciones son interrumpidas.

— Además de mandona, ¿ahora eres cobarde?

— ¿Qué quieres?— Pregunta cansada de ese juego. La próxima vez tendrá más cuidado con lo que piensa, se puede hacer realidad.

— Verte. — Contesta abriendo los ojos, como si no comprendiera a qué viene esa pregunta.— Solo eso. Bueno y desearte un feliz cumpleaños. Espero que te haya gustado mi regalo.

Y ahí está. La primera referencia al trato que han tenido estos años. Ha seguido presente en su vida y en sus pensamientos. Pero es algo que no piensa admitir en voz alta.

— Gracias, sí _los_ he recibido. Son preciosos, no tenías que haberte molestado.— No ha perdido la clase ni la educación que la convirtió en _Miss Mystic Falls_.

Por primera vez Klaus deja de sonreír para mirarla seriamente, eso la incomoda aún más que la pose chulesca y la sonrisa que ha exhibido hasta el momento. Ese cambio de actitud le gusta menos que el anterior. Cuando ve que el asiente, por un momento piensa que se va a marchar, pero no lo hace.

— Me alegro de que te gustaran. Te habría mandado más, pero tenía la esperanza de que algún día pueda retratarte en esos lugares.

Esa confesión la coge desprevenida, él ha seguido pensando en ella a lo largo de los años, mucho más de lo que ella creía. Hace que su corazón lata aún más rápido.

— Yo…

— ¿Sabes cómo he sabido siempre dónde tenía que enviártelos?

— Supongo que con algunos espías tuyos que te mantienen informado de todo lo que hago, de una forma tan completamente espeluznante que no eres capaz de entender.

Él se ríe y el ambiente entre ellos se aligera. Caroline se acerca a la barandilla y observa las vistas, parece que la ciudad se va acostando, ya no hay tanto ruido como antes.

— Es cierto. He tenido una especie de espía como tú dices, aunque yo lo llamo amigo. Pero siempre he sabido el lugar exacto porque estaba allí.

— ¿¡Qué!? — Eso sí que no se lo esperaba. No se lo puede creer, ¿ha estado siempre cerca de ella en su cumpleaños?

— Necesitaba saber en qué momento podía romper la promesa que te hice y volver. Sabía que tenía que ser en tu cumpleaños, porque siempre te acordarás de mí ese día. Sabía que necesitabas tiempo, pero quería estar cerca cuando cambiaras de opinión, porque no quiero perder más tiempo. Yo no soy Tyler, yo no renuncio a lo que quiero. Por nada. Siempre lo consigo. — Termina diciendo mientras se acerca a ella. Hay menos de medio metro entre ellos. Y la conexión que hay entre ellos se vuelve más fuerte que nunca, más fuerte que ese día en el bosque.

Caroline siente de nuevo el impulso de no caer antes su deseo, ante él. Sabe que es oscuro, que la atracción es tan intensa porque es algo prohibido, indebido. Cuando estaba cerca de él en Mystic Falls era más difícil resistirse, verle todos los días, tratar con él, ser el objetivo de sus flirteos… Con los años y la distancia se hizo más fácil de llevar, sobre todo con la distancia. Porque si el día que se acostaron en el bosque él no se hubiera marchado, habría caído una y mil veces. Pero tal vez el tiempo ha sido lo que la ha hecho madurar, ha vivido la universidad, la vida laboral, los problemas cotidianos sin él, como quería.

Sin embargo lo vuelve a tener enfrente, el día de su cumpleaños. Como ha deseado sin decirlo a nadie, ni siquiera reconocérselo a ella misma.

— En realidad no has roto ninguna promesa.— Le dice, y Klaus la mira sin comprender.— Nunca hablamos de lo que quería.

— Ya veo…

— Quería pasar contigo una noche, o una tarde. Quería saber a qué sabías, cómo te movías. Quería averiguar por qué sentía esa atracción tan fuerte hacia a ti. Quería saciar el deseo que sentía por ti. Qué me dirías mientras nos acostábamos. Así que sí, quería lo que pasó.

La mirada de Klaus se oscurece mientras se acerca más a ella. Se quedan a menos de un palmo de distancia. Una conexión invisible conecta sus ojos, distrayéndose brevemente para mirar sus labios.

— ¿Y qué quieres ahora?

El mundo se detiene en ese instante. El tiempo parece que no pasa. No hay ruido. No hay nada más excepto ellos dos en la terraza de la discoteca.

— A ti.

Klaus sonríe un instante antes de eliminar la distancia que los separa. La besa como lleva años queriendo hacer. Caroline profundiza el beso, ha pasado tanto tiempo desde que ese día en el bosque sin probar sus labios… pero no es hasta este momento en el que se da cuenta de cuánto ha extrañado sus besos. Coloca sus manos en el pecho de él subiéndolas lentamente hasta su cuello y envolviendo los brazos a su alrededor. Mientras el híbrido acaricia su cintura acercándola aún más así mismo. Recorre despacio la espalda de la chica, abarcando todo lo que puede.

Se separan y apoyan sus frentes una junto a la otra, respirando el aire que comparten, sin romper el íntimo abrazo que los une. Caroline abre los ojos que ha cerrado durante el beso y ve como Klaus los mantiene cerrados y sigue sonriendo. Eso la hace feliz. Así que ríe, satisfecha.

— ¿Qué te parece tan divertido?

— Tú. Así no das ni una pizca de miedo, nadie diría que eres el malvado Klaus Mikaelson.

— Bueno, es que a ti no quiero dártelo.

El silencio vuelve a ellos, pero es cómodo, familiar. Se abrazan mientras contemplan la ciudad.

— Supongo que en el cumpleaños de Stefan tendré que ser excesivamente generosa con él, aunque claro, tú más. — Comenta ella mientras se aparta un poco para mirarle.

— ¿Por qué?

— Bueno... tenerlo pendiente de mí para avisarte cuándo podías aparecer a lo largo de los años, es algo que se merece una buena recompensa.

— Siempre he dicho que eras más que una cara bonita.

Ella se ríe y lo vuelve a besar, no queriendo separarse de él en toda la noche.

Caroline sabe que no está enamorada de él, pero puede llegara  estarlo. Por lo menos intentarlo. Quiere que él le muestre el mundo como prometió. Empezando por San Francisco.

 


End file.
